Hellsing: The heart asks for pleasure first
by Tina senpai
Summary: Yumiko Thought she'd escaped him. The monster that haunted her and attempted to take her away. But he's back for her. Can her friends save her in time? Side to 'Phantom' and contains pairinds with OC's. Warning: Smut for later. Angst, violence and pain
1. The scent of death and Jasmine

~Chapter 1: The scent of death and Jasmine~

Yumiko slept peacefully in her bed. She dreamed of everything she knew she could decipher. She dreamed she swam in an ocean, surrounded by her friends and how she could fly when she wanted. She dreamed of stealing secret kisses with Angelo in his lab and that all his plants where humans and his children. She dreamed of pleasant times with someone she knew. Yumie was holding her hand, whirling around in circles and laughing happily as Yumiko tried to keep up with her.

It wasn't until the peaceful state of sleep was disturbed by something. Yumie had abruptly stopped spinning and stood gazing at Yumiko. The colour had dimmed from a lively, sunny yellow, to a grim grey, Yumie standing amongst the dead flowers.

"The jasmine...it's dead." Yumiko inhaled and found the scent to had faded, it once being so strong a scent.

"It's dead...all dead," Yumie looked at Yumiko with wide open eyes, "the smell of...death."

Yumiko woke up with a jolt and looked around her room, instantly alert.

She'd remembered those words from another time. An unhappy and terrible time and she thought Yumie would never say those words again. She'd prayed and hoped for it.

She quickly clambered out of bed and looked around her room at the shadows. She counted them all and stared into them, approaching them bravely and seeing nothing shift in them.

She turned to the door.

'Don't...don't do it.' Yumie pleaded inside her mind and seemed to claw at their mind, trying to escape back into a pleasant and false dream.

'I have to.' Yumiko walked over to her door and breathed in slowly. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she breathed in and knew something was there. Waiting for her on the other side.

She reached out and grasped the handle.

'God...please God...mother.' Yumie began to pray randomly and Yumiko found she to was joining in.

She took a deep breath in and pulled the handle down, yanking the door open. She jumped out and gazed around outside.

She was met with nothing but the darkened and familiar hallways.

All she could was her echoed breathing and her thumping heart in her ears.

She stepped back inside and shut the door, leaning her hot forehead against the wood.

"I must really be going mad." She chuckled and turned around, ready to go back to the warmth of her bed.

"Hello Precious." Alucard' grin illuminated white in the dark as he stood before her.

Everything seemed to freeze then and there for Yumiko. In her ears, she heard her mind and soul scream, but her body didn't want to do anything. She could only gather one thing. That Alucard, the man who had once captured and tortured her, was now standing in front of her, in her room and only a few feet away from her.

'Run.' Both her and Yumie whispered and for once, she listened to her rational mind.

She opened her mouth and turned, just getting out a small bit of her scream and her hand just grazing the handle on the door, before she was stopped. A hand clasped over her mouth and the other grabbed at her extended arm, pulling her back ferociously.

"Not even a hello? Oh my love, how I've missed you." Alucard purred into her ear and nuzzled the side of her face, inhaling the scent he had so long not smelled.

Yumiko struggled and wiggled her body with all her might, still screaming against his hand and hoping someone had heard something.

"Now, now precious, don't get to excited. I don't wish to be interrupted in our first tryst together since we've been apart from so long. I've been aching to touch you again and If we were interrupted, I'd hate to think of spoiling it with blood being spilled. Especially innocent blood." He chuckled darkly and nipped at her ear, his hand roaming around the front of her body and holding her close to him.

Yumiko' tears fell but she stopped screaming, knowing that it was indeed the case. He could kill someone if he wanted to. He could kill her so easily, but he choose not to.

With sudden and violent movement, he propelled her around and threw her on her own bed. She barely had time to turn around and face him before he pinned her.

"No!" She called out before he silenced any protest with a kiss. His long tongue worked it's way into her mouth and she gagged, trying to shut it off. She knew if she bit down, he could do something a lot worse to her.

She tried to push him away, feeling his hands snake around her hips and work their way up, eventually laying on her breasts.

He stilled and pulled back, licking his lips and his dark crimson eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Don't cry my love, I shall return soon." He pulled away, his body leaving hers and his hands the last thing to touch her before he stood at the bottom of the bed. She sat up and looked at him, her mind whirling and her heart feeling as if it was being squeezed and played with by his own hands.

"Oh, and one more thing," He tilted his head downwards and his grin disappeared and moulded into a snarl, "I'm taking my claim over whoever tasted you."

Yumiko didn't move as he raised his hand. She knew it was coming and shut her eyes. The back of his hand made impact across her face, her lip and nose taking the brunt of the assault and she fell back against her bed, her hands covering her wound and hoping he'd go away soon, like a nightmare

"Behave yourself and no more kissing anyone other than me." He chuckled again and allowed his shadows to overtake him, pulling him away until at last, the count stood no longer in her room.

Yumiko knew exactly what to do. She curled into a ball and muffled her cries into her sheets, her prayers carried into the night and her hope left shattered on the floor of ever escaping the man she once feared for so long.


	2. For love

~Chapter 2: For love~

Yumiko took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was coming. She'd had a long night and after an hour of crying, had fallen into a dreamless sleep, leaving her exhausted in the morning. She opened the door to her sister' kitchen slowly and observed Kat with her back turned.

She walked towards the counter nearest her and turned her back.

"Morning Kat. Here's your stuff for today." Yumiko laid out a tray the bakery had personally delivered to them.

"Morning! Oh thank you," Kat turned around and threw a smile even though Yumiko didn't see it, "ran out yesterday and definetely needed some. You know how Alex gets without his cookies. Want to join me for breakfast?"

"No, no, it's fine thank you. I've got a busy day today." Yumiko turned away and fiddled with the sleeves of her dress, ready to leave.

"Wait a second," Kat dropped her bowl and walked towards her sister, gently grabbing her arm before she had a chance to scurry off, "are you alright? You're usually a bundle of energy in the morning. Why won't you look at me?"

Yumiko turned her head side to side quickly, trying to obscure her face with her hair.

"I'm fine, I'm just in a rush, that's all."

Kat grabbed the girls face and made her look at her. She gasped and frowned at the sight of Yumiko' swollen lip, a small cut from where it had bled.

"What on earth happened to your lip? Where did you get that bruise?!" Kat pulled the girl with her, making her sit down to fetch some ice from the freezer, "How did you...Who-...was...it wasn't Angelo? No...no I'm being stupid...how did it happen?"

Yumiko looked away from her sister' serious look and tried to think of something good.

"It wasn't Angelo sis, he'd never do that to me. It was...," Yumiko looked up at Kat with an obvious false smile, "it was me. My fault. I urm...I was...I-I tripped during the night and accidentally caught my bedpost. Stupid me."

Kat gave Yumiko a no nonsense expression.

"You do know I could easily read your mind to find out the exact truth? I don't have to though to tell that you're lying," she lent over and stroked the side of her sister' face, "if Alex sees you lie this he's gonna' be at you a whole lot worse. Tell me what happened."

Yumiko just swallowed that part of her that wanted to blurt out the truth and stood up, shrugging away her sister' hand.

"I'm telling the truth! It was me. It was my fault...my fault," Yumiko turned away and shuddered at a familiar feeling creeping over her skin, "just leave it alone sis. It's all my fault."

Yumiko scurried off before Kat could grab at her arm again.

"Hey! Hey!" Kat ran as quickly as she could after her sister, following her all the way to her room and sticking her foot in before she could close the door on her, "Yumiko Takagi! I'm talking to you!"

Kat walked in behind Yumiko marching in front of her and looking at her sister.

"Have you got any idea what Anderson will do when he sees that? He's going to 'inquisition' on all of us until he finds out from YOU what happened. Why don't you tell me? Don't you...trust...me...sis?"

Kat looked at Yumiko' expression and realised she wasn't even paying attention to her. Yumiko was staring past Kat and when the other girl turned, she saw why. Upon her neatly made bed, lay a single rose, black and dead and with thick black ribbon tied around it.

"He knows...he found him." Yumiko fell to her knees and began to cry covering her eyes with her hands.

Kat looked between her and the rose confused and knelt down to hold her sister.

"Who found who? Yumiko, tell me. Talk to me, you're worrying me! Yumiko, what's wrong?" She pulled back and held her sister' head, looking into the poor girls desperate eyes.

"He knows, he knows it's him. Oh God," Yumiko' gaze quickly changed to become wide and alert, "Angelo."

Kat hadn't even had a chance to get up. Yumiko was already up and dashing out of her room as fast as her legs could allow.

The poor girl was left in the middle of her sister' room, feeling as if something bad was spinning out around her and she couldn't stop it.

~In Angelo' lab~

Yumiko heart was thumping madly in her chest as she approached Angelo' lab.

'Please...not too late. Please don't be too late.' Yumie called out in her mind and she answered by going even faster, before she was finally at the door.

"Angelo? Angelo?!" She called out as she walked in and looked around frantically.

"Si-sister?" Angelo turned around from watering his plants and looked towards her, a little surprised at her entry.

"Angelo...thank God." She rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest and controlling her breathing again.

"Yumiko? Yumiko my love, what's wrong?" Angelo wrapped his arms around her back and stroked her hair, holding onto her lovingly to her her know she was safe, "you're shivering my love."

Yumiko stilled at the words.

'My love.'

She knew know, that if Alucard was watching (as he certainly was) then he now knew who Angelo was. She'd led him right to him.

She pulled back and out of the loving embrace, gazing up at Angelo and her heart breaking at knowing what she had to do next.

"I...I'm sorry I just...I need to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Oh my love, are you going on a mission?" Angelo looked at her a little clueless, thinking she'd been given a long mission away (as she had done many times before).

Yumiko sniffed and tried not to giggle at his innocence.

"No...I...Angelo I can't do this any more. We're living in sin. I...I made a vow to love God and only God and...and I can't...I can't do this any more. I'm sorry. I can't see you again. Goodbye." Yumiko turned away and let the tears fall down her cheeks as she slowly and calmly walked away from Angelo.

Angelo let the words slowly sink in before he finally realised what she meant.

"Wait! What?" He grabbed Yumiko by her shoulders and turned her around, "Yumiko what?! Did I do something? Did I pressure you too much fiore? Jesus...what...why?!"

Yumiko knew that it all depended on her. She had to keep him safe. She bit her lip, letting the wound reopen and grabbed at Angelo' arms.

"I can't! I can't!" She pushed him away and turned around, "Don't come near me!"

Angelo watched as she fled out of the door and away from him and the lab, he reached for her again and banged into his desk, knocking over his work and tripping over the glass vase that fell beneath his feet.

"Wait! Fiore! Yumiko!" He called out to her, watching as she vanished completely from his sight. He curled into a ball and began to sob, crying loudly as if his heart was being ripped from his chest. The plants around him shuddered violently and the vines reached out, Hilde trying to comfort him. He ignored her and pushed away her affections, wanting nothing more than to disappear, gripping his chest where the pain was too much for him too bear.

Out of the small plants that crept around him, the Anderplant's large trunks came out of the container and quickly surrounded him, carrying him inside the container and carefully rocking him back and forth to ease the pain inside of him.


	3. Claiming

~Chapter 3: Claiming~

Yumiko wasn't asleep. She was sitting upright in her bed, staring at a spot in the corner of her room. She hadn't sleep in days and felt as if she didn't want to ever fall into the comfortable dreams again, for fear she would dream of Angelo. She hadn't seen him since she'd left him the way she did. She'd never felt more awful about anything in her whole life. Although she knew it was the right thing to do, the right thing to do for her love, it was something that made her feel so bad and heartbroken, she felt she deserved nothing more than the monster' affections.

As if on cue, the smell returned to her senses and she looked towards the shadow forming in the corner of her room, slowly shifting and turning into a blood red colour, accompanied by that sickly, glowing white grin.

"Miss me my love?" Alucard stepped forward and sat on the edge of her bed, reaching out and tilting underneath her chin to look at her face.

She seemed to allow him at first, as if she'd finally given in.

"Why?" Her voice slightly broke and her eye twitched as she fumbled with her self control, "Why do you do this? Why do you want me?"

She felt his finger stroke under chin as if she were nothing more than a cat and that thin thread of control snapped as she held the rose in her hands and broke it in two.

Alucard let his hand wander up along her jawline to tenderly stroke her cheek.

"Because I love you. You are mine and you should know that." He smiled again, looking at her as if he'd been given a new toy to play with. He hadn't expected the hard slap across his face or her scream.

"I AM NOT YOURS! I WILL NEVER BE YOURS! I...I have loved far deep than a creature like yourself could ever dream!" Yumiko had lost it. She'd finally had had enough of 'belonging' to a creature such as Alucard. She counted on him getting angry, but the slap had been worth it.

He forced her down to the bed, pressing his body against hers to hold her still.

"I thought we tamed that disrespectful side of yours?" He growled and bared his teeth at her menacingly, "Don't tell me I have to train you all over again?"

Yumiko whimpered as she felt a hand grab at her breast through the fabric, his tongue darting out to lick 'lovingly' at the side of her face, tasting in her fear.

"Tell me...does your 'love' touch you this way? I tasted his lips on yours. How much has he tasted of your delicate flesh?" He licked her face again, trailing his long tongue down her face and neck.

Yumiko shuddered in disgust and whacked at his arms, not surprised that she couldn't stop him in his path. He licked down her shoulders and tasted in more and more of her, until he eventually stopped just above the top of her underpants.

"Here. He has come this far," he smirked and pulled aside her top, worming his way back up to face her, "has he not tasted you here? Has he not...'touched' you here?"

Alucard' hand came over her mouth to stop her scream as his hands worked their way inside her underwear and slowly began to feel her. She took deep breaths and prayed to God that this would end quickly.

A loud bang sounded and Yumiko was thrown from her prayers at the familiar voice she heard.

"Get OFF my sister."

Yumiko turned to see Kat standing in her doorway, looking as though she could tackle Alucard any moment and use him as a pin cushion for her templar sword.

Yumiko' heart felt ready to leap in a mixture of joy and worry as two more figures emerged from behind Kat.

Alex stood at her left, two Bayonets at the ready and his battle face on, ready to enjoy the bloodshed of his all time foe.

And Yumiko cried out against the hand over her mouth as Angelo stood to the right of Kat, a look set on his face she had never seen before.

Alucard grabbed her around the throat and jolted her forward, pressing her back and holding it against his front.

"Look love, your 'friends' are here to save you. Shall I make their deaths quick?" Alucard growled and grinned sadistically, raising his hand up slightly to stroke underneath her chin.

Yumiko thought fast and gazed quickly at Kat, signalling for her to get ready. Kat nodded and understand.

"I don't need saving." Yumiko hissed and moved up his hand with hers, placing it in front of her mouth and biting down as hard as she could.

"Now!" Kat saw her opportunity and sent out a bayonet flying through the air towards Alucard. He had to let go of Yumiko to catch it and the girl dived forward and onto the floor, Angelo already there to help her.

"Excuse me my love." He pulled her up by her arms and picked her up, swinging her legs out from under her so she didn't have a choice.

Kat and Alex were already on Alucard, bayonets and templar sword ready. Alucard grabbed Kat around the throat and looked quickly at Alex, sensing the string and strong bond between them. He risked getting a blessed bayonet through the shoulder, leaning down and forced her to suffer his kiss.

Alex saw fire and soon, Angelo had to quickly dash out of the room, leaving the three of them battling.

~Downstairs~

Angelo carried Yumiko downstairs, where the commotion was out of earshot. He'd been surprised they weren't trashing the orphanage (most likely, just Yumiko' room) and just hoped they'd be ok. He slowly cradled her close to his chest, revelling in her warmth and the way she clung onto him. He'd not left his laboratory since Yumiko had seen him. For days he hadn't bathed, eaten and even the Anderplant was still trying to comfort him. Eventually, Kat had broken down his door and explained about the rose and that something was wrong. She even made him realise that Yumiko had been hurt the day he had seen her. How could he be so stupid as not to notice that? Angelo sighed as he walked in through the doors of the chapel, silently closing them behind him with his foot.

He walked up to the altar and bowed his head in respect, gently allowed Yumiko to slip from his arms and sit upon the neatly laid out altar. He noticed her turn her head away and clutch her hands to her attire, knowing she was uncomfortable with what he had seen. He took off his coat and gently wrapped it around her shoulders, holding it at the front for her.

"Are you alright fiore?" He stroked her hair out of her face and gazed at her sad and tired expression.

Yumiko just nodded and turned her head away from the comforting show of affection.

"I...you...you need to stay away from me," her voice broke slightly as she sniffed and fought back tears, "don't be here with me."

"No," Angelo said firmly, not willing to let her escape this time, "Kat told me everything. I choose to come. I'm not leaving you."

Yumiko looked up at Angelo' loving face and felt as if she could smack him and kiss him at the same time.

"I'm not asking! Go! If-if you stay, you'll get hurt! He knows who you are! He'll...please...please," she began to batter at his arms, before falling weakly against his chest, "Please my love...please go. I can't let him hurt you."

Angelo wrapped his arms around her and smiled warmly, even though she couldn't see.

"My love," he pulled back and showed her his true face of love and trust, "I'm not leaving you. You have my heart and I shall defend you. I promised. I'll never be a coward again." He leant forward and placed a delicate kiss against her forehead, sealing his words with that one expression of love.

He pulled back again to look into her face and saw how she looked. Her face was frozen in pure terror and she shook beneath him as her eyes gazed over his shoulder.

"Touching." Alucard' voice came from behind them and he stood with that sickly grin upon his face.


	4. True power

~Chapter 4: True power~

The chapel was a place of peace and prayer. Not a place for bloodshed or a creature like Alucard. But it seemed he didn't care about the small details.

Angelo turned around, making sure he could still keep Yumiko protected. He stepped forward, bravely towards the count, feeling Yumiko' hand slightly bunch into the back of his shirt.

"You are frightening her, count," he said sternly, no polite smile or fear on his face, "I ask you kindly leave and stop upsetting her."

Alucard chuckled darkly and just stared at Angelo.

"Interesting louse." He snarled and flashed Angelo his sharp teeth, Yumiko knowing something was about to happen.

She saw shadows reach up and quickly surround Angelo, pulling him farther away from her and obscuring him from her vision.

"No!" She reached forward but was restrained as Alucard now stood behind her, clasping either side of her arms.

"No? But didn't I tell you to expect this?" Alucard leant forward and whispered into her ear, watching her squirm to try to get to Angelo.

"Leave him alone! Stop it! Angelo!" She called to Angelo and reached forward, the black shadows recoiling slightly from her reach.

"Oh, you want me to leave him alone? Why would I do that to the competition for your heart?" Alucard allowed his grip to become loose, knowing she was given the choice to escape but having to put up with the idea that if she did, it would mean something bad for Angelo.

She turned to Alucard, knowing what he wanted.

"Leave him alone! You want me, you can have me!" Yumiko grabbed at his coat and glared at him, "I won't fight! I won't...leave him alone and you can have me. Please."

Alucard' smile could have practically scared away the entire Vatican army.

"Then my dear, allow me to taste you now. PROVE to me you really want me to take you and leave that man alone."

Yumiko could have slapped him again, but she knew it wasn't the time. Now, she had to save Angelo.

"Yumiko! Yumiko!" Angelo called out from the shadows and she turned to be able to just make out his thrashing arms.

Alucard took his moment and dipped in, flicking his tongue out and tasting the side of her neck.

She grimaced but didn't pull away, allowing him to taste her. She kept her hands low as he leant forward and captured her lips in a rough kiss, pushing her down onto the altar.

She tried to focus on Angelo as she felt hands run up and down her body. She opened her arms to her sides and welcomed Alucard' attentions as he physically assaulted her.

She opened her eyes and looked to the side, seeing Angelo fight against the shadows. There eyes met briefly and time slowed down, allowing Yumiko a moment just for him.

She mouthed 'I love you' and smiled warmly at Angelo, tears spilling out of her eyes as she meant every word of it. The peaceful moment was shattered and she screamed in pain when Alucard clawed at her neck in a fit of jealous rage and sunk his teeth in.

The cord in Angelo snapped again, his eyes glowing a vibrant gold and he let the side he kept hidden take over.

Yumiko shut her eyes as she heard a growl and felt a ripple sweep over her, as if a hurricane was passing through the chapel. The weight and feel of Alucard were gone and soon, it became calm again. She opened her eyes and looked around, observing what appeared to have been a ripple explosion throughout the chapel. She turned towards Angelo and found him standing in front of her, gasping for breath and smiling warmly.

"Everything is fine. It's fine." He managed to say before he fell backwards onto the floor.

"FATHER!" Yumiko called and rolled off the altar and onto the floor to see him, just as Alex and Kat came bursting through the doors, both looking worse for wear.

"We missed the party," he chuckled before he saw Angelo on the floor, "I have him. You get her."

Alex carefully picked up Angelo in his arms and walked away with him, Kat bending low to help her sister along.

"It's ok. Come on." She whispered, soothing her sister' tears and letting her lean on her shoulder.

They made it out and around the corner, just in time to get hidden as others came to inspect the commotion that they'd heard.


	5. Love always ask

~Chapter 5: Love always asks~

Yumiko sat in the chair and kept watch over the most important thing in the room. Angelo lay on his lab bed, his breathing slow and calm in his sleep as he peacefully dreamt.

Kat and Alex had brought them there, knowing it would be the best place to take the two. Kat had healed Angelo and Yumiko' wounds, leaving the priest to stay fast asleep so he could regain his strength. Kat knew by leaving Yumiko in charge, they could have time together. Her and Alex walked back to the orphanage, knowing the kids would be wanting to see them to know everything was ok.

And now Yumiko sat, still wrapped in Angelo' jacket and huddled onto the seat, just staring down at the man who had saved her life. All because he was in love with her.

She stood up from her seat and heard the vines rustle around her. This entire place was so full of life and she could feel it. All because of Angelo. She shrugged off his jacket and clambered into bed with him, not caring she was only in a nightdress and pair of panties.

She cuddled up next to him under the covers and held onto him gently, not wanting to disturb him as he slightly shifted in his sleep, aware there was someone with him.

"I...I don't want to disturb you or cause you trouble," she whispered and began to tell her story, "I wanted to tell you a story. I...I had a sister. We were twins and she...she was so much more smarter than me. She was a couple of minutes older and always getting into trouble and promised to always keep me safe. Our parents...our parents were...they were bad people. They tried to take her away from me but-but she didn't leave. She became a part of me. I never-never told anyone. Not even Heinkel or Anderson. I wanted to tell you because...because you're special. You've done everything for us and she wants you to know. She wants you to know our secret."

Yumiko tilted her head upwards from his chest and looked at his face. He still seemed asleep, but it was as if he could hear her.

"Angelo...I wanted to give you something. I've been wanting you to have it for a long time and tonight...tonight you saved me. I want you to have me. Us. When you're awake, you can have us. All of us and make us yours. Forever."

She pushed herself up and brushed her lips gently against his, feeling a small reaction from his mouth.

She pulled back and snuggled up close to his chest, content and happy to just be with him, safe.

"Sleep. For now sleep." She closed her eyes and allowed those long restless days to catch up with her as she fell into happy dreams with the man she loved.

Angelo shifted in his sleep, feeling his consciousness pull him out of his dreams. He stretched his legs and allowed his senses to come back to him. He could hear the rustling of the wines around him and gathered he was in his lab. He remembered what had happened that night and woke himself up more, wiggling about to get some energy into him. That's when he felt it. A small, tiny precious thing curled up against him, holding onto him as if they were connected.

He carefully stroked the skin, feel a small shudder beneath his fingertips.

"I must still be dreaming." He whispered as he opened his eyes and tilted his head downwards. Yumiko laid against him, curled happily on her side and snuggled into him.

"...Definitely still dreaming." He was now very much awake and tried to move so he couldn't wake her. His slight movement was enough to shift her out of her sleep (Yumiko always a light sleeper) and she looked up at him with a small smile.

"Angelo." She whispered and pulled herself up, sitting beside him and looking over him.

"Yu-Yumiko?" Angelo had always had dreams like these ones before. Ones about her coming into sleep with him or kissing him and he always appreciated the wonderful atmosphere that he was given with her.

Wordlessly, she leant forward (given him a nice view of what she wore) and kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed her back, making it more passionate (as he always done in his dreams) and showing her a side of him she had yet to see. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back down, gently lying on top of her and letting his hands smooth flat over the smooth skin of her neck and chest, Yumiko moaning and holding onto him as she urged him onwards.

"This is the most imaginative dream dream I've ever had of you, fiore." He pulled back to look at 'dream' Yumiko and admired how lovely and flushed she look. So much like the Yumiko he loved when he was awake.

"what-what if it wasn't a dream? Would you stop?" She panted and bit her lip, knowing she'd given away the game.

Angelo allowed the words to sink in and he froze, looking at Yumiko in complete shock.

"I-I'm so sorry! My fiore, I'm so sorry!" He sat up and distanced himself from her, Yumiko immediately missing the contact. He sat at the end of the bed, just at her legs and gave her plenty of room to sit up.

"Don't-don't apologise. It's ok! I-I don't mind, really." Yumiko sat up to face him, her hand clutching at the front of her chest and she knew she was blushing furiously.

"I...too think...I almost too advantage of you thinking it was a dream. I'm so-" Angelo was interrupted as she jolted forward to stare into his eyes.

"I don't mind! I didn't mind you...taking...advantage of me." Yumiko trailed off and leaned back again, just watching him.

"You did?" Angelo stared at her, his thoughts running wild, "a-actually...I like...I like the t-thought of you t-taking advantage...of me... ." Angelo shut his eyes in embarrassment.

"Re-really?! Well...I...I don't mind you taking advantage of me either." Yumiko looked away, embarrassed herself at her own words.

"I-I could n-never do such thing," Angelo took her hand and gently smoothed his lips of the back of it, "my heart has always been yours...I have always belonged to you, mio bello fiore...I was born to love and serve you...I c-could never take advantage of you, my heavenly angel of kindness."

Yumiko felt as though her knees had turned to jelly and she could just fall into a bucket and become nothing more then the liquid she felt like.

"Oh...I feel-" Yumiko gasped and closed her eyes, her head ducking quickly before she seemed to re-catch herself and sat back up to look at him, "Urgsch, no offence father, but you're too cute for your own good." Yumie held onto Angelo' hand and smiled widely, showing off her red eyes and small fangs Yumiko always tried to hide.

Angelo stared at her feeling both fearful and somewhat excited, that burn in his lower stomach getting bigger all the sudden.

"Yumie?" He never took his eyes off of her, looking like he was a deer caught in the headlights, "does it-this displease you?"

"Sometimes," she leant close to him, looking him dead in the eye, "I'm gonna' say this once and only once. For so long, Yumiko has wanted you to take her. She wants you to hold her close and do whatever you want to her. It's what she wants to give you."

"S-sorry, I really have no experience with women," Angelo felt a little sad that he was disappointing her, "I-I'll try to please you both then."

Yumie could have bundled him right there and then as he looked down and began to fiddle nervously with a random curl of his hair.

She lifted his chin gently with one finger to look at him again.

"Father...anything you do, Yumiko wants to do," she leant forward and whispered into his ear, "we're virgins to you have to remember. The only difference is that I do actually pay attention to what Heinkel says sometimes," she pulled back again to look at him seriously, "but we didn't want to do anything with anyone...not until...not until we were in love. She loves you. I love you. Do you love us?"

Angelo looked up at Yumie, deadly serious.

"Yes. I love you, I love you both to death, I just...I don't even know to do with you," he clenched his teeth, hating to feel like an idiot, "I never got interested knowing certain things. Too busy."

"Oh....Oh silly thing," Yumie pulled him close suddenly and kissed him passionately before pulling back and not giving him a chance to react, "would you get interested now?"

Angelo could only watch as she seemed to moan and fell gently against him, before she pulled back up and looked at him with her normal green eyes.

"Oh...oh she always interrupts me. Is-is everything ok?"

Angelo looked down at her, his golden eye twitching slightly.

"I-it's all ok." Yumiko didn't see the nearby glass object behind her shake on it's own as Angelo closed his eyes and paused for a long time. She also didn't see the object suddenly still again as he looked back at her with a nervous smile.

"Everything's fine fiore."

"I...would you mind if I kissed you?" Yumiko sighed and looked up at him, stroking his cheek tenderly, "I-I love you so much. I feel like I'm going to burst if I don't kiss you again soon."

Angelo' face lightened up and he leaned down, offering his lips to her as Yumie' words never left his head.

"S-sure, sure."

The kiss was sweet and short and Yumiko pulled back and looked into his eyes, tears threatening to spill out as she bit her lip.

"Father...I-I want you. Please. Please, take me. Make me yours and yours alone."

Angelo looked at her for a second, sighing at her beauty.

"Fiore." He closed his eyes and seemed to still for a second, Yumiko feeling a slight shudder as he held her shoulders. Suddenly, he pulled her open again, Yumiko barely have time to adjust as he gave her a fiery kiss that she'd never experienced from him. She clung onto him desperately, feeling herself losing whatever was keeping her sane. Angelo finally pulled away with a growl after he ground his hips against hers.

"My pretty, little flower," Angelo opened his eyes and Yumiko noticed how they now both glowed golden honey, "I shall take you now, for me...do you want me to?"

Yumiko shuddered and blushed at the way he clasped her so possessively. She wasn't scared the way she had been when Alucard touched her. She felt exhilarated.

"Yes. Yes," Yumiko sniffed as a happy tear fell and she opened her arms wide open, "please. Please love."

Angelo carefully embraced her and laid her down on the bed, smiling calmly at her.

"Beautiful angel," he played with the strap of her small top, "let's catch up where we left the last time, yes?"

Yumiko watched as he slowly slipped his shirt over his head and leant back over, placing a delicate kiss at the exposed skin of her throat.

Yumiko moaned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I do love you. So much." She leant forward and kissed the top of his head, his temple, his ear, whatever she could reach.

"I've longed for this moment, all my life," Angelo slowly slipped his hands under her straps and began to remove her top, kissing the exposed skin, "Can't wait to see all of your delicate skin again."

Yumiko bit at her lip and relaxed her arms, letting them rest at her side.

"I've waited for you. Please. I'm-i'm yours." Yumiko closed her eyes and let tears fall down, staining the pillow below her head.

"Shh...no tears, mio bello fiore. Only happiness in your heart," Angelo finally slipped her top off and over her head, admiring her skin, "God...you're truly one of God's finest creations."

He leant down and placed a gentle kiss upon her breast, just above her nipple.

"Love."

"I can't help it. I am happy. So ha-Hah! Ah!" Yumiko arched her back up as Angelo flicked out a tongue and licked the nipple he was closest to.

"So sensitive," Angelo leant down and mouthed the nipple, sucking softly and holding her wriggling hips down as he enjoyed her noises, "delicious." He pulled back and worked on the other one, repeating the same process.

Yumiko gripped the covers beneath her, biting her lip and trying to stop herself screaming in pleasure and happiness.

"Oh..my love." She shuddered beneath him and just enjoyed the wondrous torture he inflicted upon her.

Angelo gave a slow lick before finally letting go, switching his attentions to something lower. His fingers slipped along the waistband of her panties, darting in no more than a centimetre.

"A treasure. Our situation couldn't be any more perfect." Angelo scooted down and slowly kissed her skin, slightly nuzzling her stomach with his nose.

"Always dreamed of giving myself to you...pure." He kissed down further, planting gentle, dry kisses against her underwear.

"Oh please, please," Yumiko begged him, arching her hips up at the contact and shivering, "my love, my darling."

"I must...," Angelo trailed off as he grabbed the top of her panties, pulling them down and revealing her, "I must taste you first, fiore...take your nectar...may I?"

Yumiko didn't look down as she tried to control her breathing.

"Ye-yes, of please. Hurry. Please my love, I want y-you." Yumiko whimpered as she felt the cloth reveal more of her skin and she felt compelled to look.

Angelo finally pulled them down low enough so she could kick them off herself and he leant back down, slowly parting her legs so he could gain access to view her.

"...Perfect." He whispered and leant forward, inhaling her scent, Yumiko all the while moaning and writhing, suddenly crying out wildly in pleasure as Angelo slowly began to lick at her, increasing his speed until his tongue was buried inside of her, lapping at her juices. Yumiko let out tiny squeaks and moans as Angelo paused, occasionally pulling back to see if she was ok.

"Oh what cute sounds. I wonder if you make them when you feel yourself at night...do you think about me when you do?" Angelo blushed at his own cheekiness, Yumiko shuddering at his word, "Delicious nectar...I might just want more." Angelo got back to his wonderful task, licking and sucking at her small bundle of nerves, holding her still with a firm grasp.

"Angelo! Don't s-say such things! Hah, ah!" Yumiko rolled her face to the side and bit down onto a corner of the covers, stifling her noises.

Angelo said nothing, urged on by her words instead choose to let his tongue wander back inside of her, wiggling his appendage about. Yumiko screamed loudly in pleasure into the covers, resisting the urge to reach out and grab him. Angelo didn't stop working on her, moaning at her wonderful taste and eager for her release so he could greedily have more. Yumiko begin to roll her hips, feeling something new burn inside of her as she released the covers with her teeth.

"Hah! Ah! Stop! Too good!"

Angelo ignored her pleas and held her in place, being careful so he wouldn't hurt her. Yumiko came with a resounding cry, her entire body tensing as she was thrown over the edge of pleasure. Angelo moaned and lapped eagerly away, not wanting to miss a single drop.

Yumiko finally came down from her splendour, shaking wildly and feeling a little more tired. But she was determined as she felt tears fall.

"Lo-love you. Love you. Please. Please." Yumiko cried and begged over and over again.

Angelo crawled back up to her, satisfied that he had brought her pleasure.

"Your nectar is exquisite, fiore," he laid by her side and stroked the hair out of her flustered face, "never had I heard such lovely sounds."

Yumiko held on tightly to Angelo as his lips met her shoulder.

"It was wonderful," she pecked him on the head, still slightly breathless, "but...love...I want you. Please...please, take me and make me yours." Yumiko sniffed and cupped his face to look at him with big watery eyes.

"I will. I just want you to rest a little. Don't want to over exert my beloved fiore." He chuckled softly before planting delicate kisses upon her lips. He carefully removed his trousers and pants, scooting them off of his legs whilst still kissing her and relaxing over her, placing his legs in between hers.

"My dearest, my angel," he gazed into her, showing how much he truly loved her, "are you ready?"

"Yes. Yes." Yumiko carefully pulled him down into a tender kiss as he lowered his body and finally touched her. They both shook with excitement as Angelo carefully positioned himself and probed her entrance. Angelo shivered at the wonderful feeling of sliding inside of her ever so slowly.

"Oh...Madre de dios." He covered her face in kisses, checking for the warning signs.

Yumiko shivered and moaned, biting her lip and whimpering at the stretching.

"I love you," Angelo was struggling hard to control himself, sliding in more and more, overwhelmed at how good it felt to be engulfed by her heat, "God...Oh sister."

Yumiko allowed him to place his head onto her neck as he lowered his body more.

"I love you," Yumiko held him tightly around the shoulders and suddenly stilled, "Ah! There-there! Father." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt herself being so full and yet not quite complete.

Angelo froze completely, feeling her maidenhood without her telling him.

"Fiore," he looked up at her and kissed away the tears from her face, "no tears, please...I can't do this with you suffering."

He kissed her tenderly, his lower body not moving at all.

"Are you sure you want me to go further? I love you too much to take your treasure away unless you are really ready?"

Yumiko smiled up at him, feeling as if she could open her chest and give him her heart.

"I give it to you."

Yumiko shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, positioning her legs and quickly thrusting her hips up. In that one movement, she broke through her own maidenhood. She gave a small scream of pain and clung on tightly to him, Angelo gasping and staring down at her in surprise.

"Ow." She sniffed and looked at him, giggling at her foolish bravado.

"You scared me," Angelo blushed and chuckled, covering her face in kisses, "I give mine to you too." Angelo focused and ever so gently slid out of her, hissing at the wonderful feeling. Yumiko clung to his arms and tried to relax the best she could, trying to edge away the pain.

"Ha-hurts." She quivered beneath him and opened her eyes, focusing on his face, screwed up in pleasure.

He stopped at her words, waiting until she stopped quivering beneath him. When she did, he slid into her slowly and began to kiss her passionately, hoping to relax her and take her mind off of the pain. Yumiko finally began to relax, feeling the pain slowly subside and a new feeling heat in her belly. He felt her finally relax and slid himself inside of her completely, burying himself to the hilt.

"Oh...Oh...God Yumiko...I-I've never felt so good in my whole life." He panted and tried to embrace the wonderful feeling, looking down at her. His black curls framed his face as he embraced her tightly again.

"Thank you." He slowly began to move inside of her again.

"O...oh my love," Yumiko wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively and held on, kissing him all over his face and where ever she could reach, "I love you. I love you my darling Angelo."

Angelo was pulled into a deep, passionate kiss, picking up the pace with his thrust and moaning at the heat the increased between their lower bodies. Yumiko could only cry out repeatedly, desperately trying to keep up, letting her hands wander over his chest and touching him to make sure it was all real.

"L-love," Angelo blushed at what he was about to ask, "p-please grip my hair. I l-love it when you do that." He muttered something incomprehensible as she let her fingers wander up the back of his curls and gave a gentle tug. He managed to concentrate through the intense pleasure, not once loosing the rhythm.

Yumiko guided him down into a kiss, not surprised that he was slightly clumsy as she knew he was close to being sent over the edge of pleasure. She moaned and threw her head back into the pillow as he attacked her neck with kisses.

"Love...I can feel it again. It's hot. It's getting so hot!"

"Oh, Oh God! Bu-burning!" Angelo held onto her possessively, making sure she was with him as he drew close to the edge.

With one last kiss, he growled into her mouth and, unable to hold back any more, finally released deep inside of her, Yumiko following suite as she was filled up with his seed.

"Ah! My darling!" She tightened her legs around him as she felt their juices mix together.

Angelo somehow kept thrusting for a little longer, until finally, his body gave him, empty and sated and his head fell against he neck in exhaustion. For a while, they stayed that way, allowing themselves to catch their breath and revel in the wonderful after glow of their orgasms.

Angelo lifted his head to look back at her, his eyes back to the usual gold and brown colours.

"How do you feel, fiore?" Angelo looked at her, checking she was ok.

"I...Oh I feel wonderful." Yumiko was dazed and felt ready to collapse, "Oh..Oh I feel sore. But in a good way."

Angelo smiled nervously as she giggled and tenderly stroked his face.

"I...I'm happy I-I hope I...I made you feel good." He laid down next to her, pulling her body close to his so he didn't crush her. He stroked her face back, covering her eyelids and forehead in kisses.

"You did. You were wonderful." She nuzzled against him, grabbed at the covers and making sure they weren't covered as they left themselves to cool down, "I love you." She leant up with sleepy eyes and gave him a peck on his lips.

Angelo drove away the guilt, thinking he'd done something wrong by letting his other side out. For now, he was content at seeing how happy she was. That was all that mattered.

"I love you to, mio bello fiore." He hugged her tight and guided her into a loving embrace, knowing she was falling asleep.

She sighed happily and clung onto him, finally falling into a content sleep, Angelo following suite and allowing a moment of happiness between himself and Yumiko.


	6. Lay down with me

"Oh my God...what a night!" Kat fell onto a seat next to Alex and huffed in exhaustion.

In all truth, that had been an understatement. They'd just left Yumiko and Angelo alone, knowing they both needed it. They'd have a 'difficult' night when the damned Hellsing dog Alucard had rudely decided to make his presence known and proceeded to believe that Sister Yumiko belonged to him.

It had been a long and tiresome fight, but after the mysterious events in the chapel, they'd finally been allowed to heal.

"Kitten...are you all right?"Alex looked over at her with a questioning gaze, trying to convey a message that she might understand.

"Mmmmm?" She gazed at Alex and for a while they just stayed staring at one another' faces, reading whatever they could decipher. Kat sighed and nodded, finally knowing what he meant.

"I'm all right, just...just managed to get rid of most of my anger when I skewered him on the end of my blade. Shame it didn't stay there." She growled at the memory of Alucard grabbing the sword and taking advantage by propelling Kat towards Alex and bundling her into him, allowing the count to escape to find Yumiko.

She felt a hand pull her out of her anger and she turned to see the very serious face of Alexander Anderson.

"I should have stopped him. I would have never, NEVER allowed him too touch you like that...if...that-" His words were stopped when she placed the tip of her fingers against his lips and pleasantly smiled.

"Alex...I understand...it's ok."

They both leant forward towards each other and their lips met in a sweet, single act of love. Alex' arms instantly entwined around her back and held her close as he scooted a bit more to allow his body to touch hers. Kat' hands clasped at the front of his shirt as she melted into the warm kiss.

Kat pulled away first, Alex surprised as she merely looked up at him with a cheeky smile.

"Come. Remind me WHO I belong to."

Alex' grin widened and he couldn't have been more in love than this very moment.

Kat giggled happily as he stood up and looped his arm underneath her legs, holding her around the back with his other arm and scooped her up and into the air.

"You asked for it kitten." He chuckled and skilfully kicked off his shoes without stopping his walk. He had no socks on either by the time he got her to their bed.

"Kindly hold still kitten," Alex placed her down on her feet and gently grasped her wrists, "I want to claim ownership."

Kat could have chuckled at his cheesy comment if she wasn't blushing at the way he hungrily looked at her. She obediently let her hands drop to her sides when he let go, her eyes instinctively shutting as she felt his hands begin to stroke her face tenderly.

"My kitten...my lovely, wonderful kitten. My wife." He whispered against her ear and began to explore the wonderful pathway trailing down her body, the one he'd taken many times before.

She moaned and sighed contently as his hands ran down the sides of her waist and tenderly stroked up along her hips, before gently signalling to her to when he pulled at the hem of her top.

She raised her arms with a small smile and allowed him to pull it off of her, biting her lip to stop herself sniggering at his grunt of frustration.

"Useless bloody things." He pouted at her under top, the one item of clothing keeping him from seeing her sooner.

"Keeps me warm." She replied innocently, not daring to peep as she knew what was coming next.

"Mmmmm...though you know of another way? I'll show you." Alex smiled widely and pulled off the offending item, before glancing happily at her in just her bra and trousers.

Kat smiled and shook her head as she felt him get on his knees and say a small, whispered prayer of thanks for 'what he was about to receive'. She felt him undo her trousers and carefully pull them over her hips, Kat' head rolling back to let out a small laugh as he gasped at the surprise of her wearing no knickers.

"God...God I love my wife!" Alex growled and grasped hold of Kat' waist, instantly nuzzling into her stomach.

Kat giggled and huffed out of breath at the accidental friction his chin hair was causing her private parts.

"Aleeeeeeex." She groaned and nudged his chest with her knee, poking him away for a while. He took the hint and proceeded in his plan.

He separated her thighs with his strong hands and planted a small kiss against the skin of her thigh, nuzzling his nose there, Kat chuckling.

"Alex...don't tease me." She groaned as his lips kissed her thigh again, completely skipping where she wanted it most.

"Oh? But I'm claiming my ownership. I like to do what I want." Alex chuckled and slipped his hands in between her legs, knowing what he was about to do would surprise her.

"Ahhh! Alex...Oh love." She gasped and moaned, her eyes glazing over as she felt her body heat over at the welcoming feeling of two fingers slowly slipping in and out of her.

"Mmm, let me hear you kitten." He gently crooked his fingers and massaged her inside, causing Kat to jump.

"Alex! Oh! Oh," she whimpered loudly and gripped his soft hair, "crazy, you'll drive me crazy Alex!"

"Mmm, just the way I feel love." Alex carefully placed a hand underneath her waist, pulling her towards him and raising her legs higher, changing the angle and pace of his fingers.

Kat let go of his hair and gripped for dear life onto the bed covers below her.

"Oh...feels so good...so good," she stared at the ceiling and fell into bliss, "you love to take me...all for yourself, don't you? Li-Ah!"

"Mmm," Alex gently pulled his fingers out and licked his lips as he scooched up, "I'm not done yet, I'm very hungry."

Kat felt him pull at the fabric of her bra and lean over, gently kissing her breast that he was slowly exposing, his hips grounding against hers gently as he done so.

"I think I have an idea," Kat looked down at him, blushing darkly and smiling deviously, "Wanna' know what it is my handsome priest? Listen fa-HAH!"

Alex hadn't listened. He captured and suckled fiercely on a nipple, allowing his tongue to run over it and gently capture it between his teeth, whilst the other was rolled gently inbetween his thumb and finger.

He chuckled when he felt her arch her back up against him, trying to press her waist against his. He then quickly and hungrily moved to the other nipple, repeating the same process." Aleeeeeeex." Kat moaned and gasped, trying to regain some control over the situation, but found it hard to do with a 7 foot priest all over here. She settled for wiggling on the spot and blushing like crazy.

He finally let the nipple pop out of mouth and sauntered slowly up to her, laying himself against her and his lips inches away from hers.

"Mmm?"

Kat had heard the small, cheeky voice and hadn't realised she'd shut her eyes so tightly at the wonderful feeling. She looked into his deep, wonderful eyes and lost herself for a while, before she reached up to grab the back of his head and guide him down towards her, kissing him ever so eagerly.

Alex kissed her back, moaning happily and wiggling out of his trousers as he slowly stroked up and down her body with his hands, the feel of her skin so wonderful to him it was indescribable.

Kat rubbed one leg along his and tangled her tongue with his until she managed to capture his in her mouth and suckled on the appendage, chuckling and causing vibrations inside his mouth.

"Mmm! Mmm!" Alex melted and wiggled his hips against her "Mimmen!" He tried to get away to position himself more.

Kat chuckled and let go of him.

"Hehehe, what? I thought you liked tongue kisses?" She playfully nibbled on his chin.

Alex just growled and groaned.

"Ay', but not as a distraction when I'm trying to do this."

He managed to position himself and slowly slid into her, gasping and moaning as he nuzzled into her neck, biting at her collarbone.

Kat had been giggling until she felt him inside of her, yelping in surprise. She gripped to his shoulders and trembled slightly at the splendid and hot feeling.

Alex shuddered and ground against her, rotating his hips.

"Oh...Ay', my wonderful kitten." He cuddled tightly against her.

"P-please," Kat wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him, "Oh please my love, take me...take me once more."

"Oh Kitten!" Alex growled and kissed her passionately, beginning to move within her wildly, thrusting at a face pace and not caring if he was a little off rhythm.

Kat moaned and whimpered beneath him, holding tightly onto his neck and tried her best to keep up with him, feeling the fantastic fire through her body expand and become stronger with each thrust he gave her already aching entrance.

"Oh my love...my darling," he spoke in between kisses, "I love you," he kissed her on the lips, "so much." He moaned at a particular thrust and lovingly chewed on the skin of her neck he had captured in between his teeth.

Kat smiled and looked away, Alex not seeing her eyes glazed over as she was lost in intense pleasure.

"Fa-fatheeer." Kat moved against him, enjoying the wonderful heat.

"Oh kitten," Alex placed his forehead against her and slid his hands down to her waist, gently lifting her up, "I love you."

Suddenly confronted with a much deeper angle and his fierce kiss, Kat yelped and whimpered so softly, it sounded like a purr to Alex as she scratched her long nails unbeknownst down his chest, calling out his name.

"Kitten! Oh my Kitten! So close-So good!" Alex thrusts became faster as he was engulfed in her heat.

"Come with me," she pleaded against his ear, "come for me...fill me Alex!"

Alex growled and grinned as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Ladies first kitten."

"Don't need to t-t-HAH! HAH! AH! ALEX!" She held onto Alex for dear life, her body jerking in his arms.

Alex threw back his head as he called 'Kitten', growling and holding tightly onto her, his hands crushing her hips in a vice like grip as he released inside of her.

"Oh god." Kat moaned weakly as she came down from her high and felt the warm release inside her, filling her up as she allowed herself to relax into the mattress of the bed when her body felt spent.

"Love you."

Alex smiled and rolled his hips gently against hers lovingly.

"Mmm, love you kitten," he kissed her on her lips, "love you so much."

"So much...next time I'll do the naughty thing you...eager priest." Kat chuckled weakly and rested his head against her bosom lovingly, patting his soft hair with a smile.

"Mmm, sure." Alex nuzzled into her chest and yawned, feeling sleep pull him away from reality. He nuzzled into her chest happily as she continued to pat his head, until she could hear him snore and kat herself fell asleep, both with satisfied smiles on their faces.


End file.
